Break Room Rendezvouz
by X-x-CSIMiamiForever-x-X
Summary: Another story with my favorite couple. Cal/Eric.Hiphuggers. Just a little fun. Enjoy


Calleigh stretched herself along the plush leather of the break room couch. Her feet at one end, her head at the other.

She was exhausted. Her case was going nowhere and she hurt from head to toe. All she wanted was to sit back, relax, and enjoy a little quiet time.

"Hey Cal." Eric came into the room.

When Calleigh growled all Eric could do was chuckle. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he took her feet and placed them on his lap as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"How ya doin'?"

Calleigh sighed. He wasn't gonna leave anytime soon.

"If you must know Delko, my feet hurt, my head hurts, my back hurts, and my case just hit a brick wall."

"Well you sound rather cheerful." Eric quipped.

Calleigh just glared at him.

"And how are you doing Delko?" Sarcasm dripped from each word.

"Pretty good actually. I solved my case, the moon is full, the stars are out, and I'm feeling lucky." The twinkle in his eyes evident.

"Lucky? What makes you say that?"

"My beautiful Calleigh, It's a stroke of luck that I have been sitting here with your feet on my lap and you haven't threatened bodily harm on me once, for coming in and interrupting your little break."

Calleigh smiled.

"So far you haven't given me reason to, but keep talking and you may have one." as she ran her foot slowly against his upper thigh.

That was all the coaxing he needed.

Within a flash, he crawled on top of her, straddling her thighs, put his hands on either side of her to rest on the cushion, and crashed his lips on hers.

Not nearly as shocked as she should've been, Calleigh instinctively brought her hands up to thread her fingers through his hair.

Eric prodded her lips with his tongue and ran it across her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Calleigh allowed it.

A moan was brought into the air as their tongues made contact with the other.

Eric soon broke the kiss to lower his head and he placed heated kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Eric, we're ahhhh... " She couldn't complete her sentence when his teeth gently grazed her pulse point at the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm, you smell so good." He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, and placed delicate kisses along her collarbone.

Too distracted by the blissful assult of the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone, she hadn't regarded his wandering hand until it moved from behind her to her hip, gently pushing up the hem of her shirt and slid his hand underneath it.

"Eric..." She gasped as she pulled gently on his hair.

"Uhhhmmm..." was the response from where his chin rested on the top button of the blouse she wore. His hand making its way up to graze her breast.

"Eric" She tried to sound more forceful, but failed miserably. "Not Here."

"You say no, but your body says yes." of course he was right when her knee came up to slide in between his thighs. A growl escaped his lips. Shortly followed by a voice that wasn't Eric's.

"You two can't be left alone for a minute can you?" Jesse was at the door.

Calleigh gasped and slightly wriggled from underneath Eric. Eric seemed to ignore it when he slid his tongue underneath the top of her shirt to meet with her cleavage.

"Not that it's nice to see you Jesse, but I can think of something else I'd rather be seeing, right now." Eric muffled against the womans exposed skin underneath him.

"Well you're gonna be seeing Horatio in a few minutes anyway, so..."

The mention of their boss broke through their lust induced haze. Calleigh shoved Eric off of her, sat up, and straightened her shirt and hair.

Just in time too.

The door opened and Horatio walked in.

"What are you still doing here Eric? I thought you finished your case?"

Before Eric could answer, Calleigh did for him.

"He was helping me sort out my thoughts about my case. There is just something about it, I can't make out."

"From what I saw, you were making out just fine." Both Eric and Calleigh glared at the other CSI. _If looks could kill._ Jesse on the other hand, looked most pleased with himself.

"Ok then. Calleigh are you feeling alright? You're looking a little bit flushed.

Jesse couldn't stop a laugh and received two matching death glares.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, I'm just a little warm. Hormones and all." To emphasize her point, she placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

Eric smirked at his wife's outright lie, but also couldn't help the grin that formed when her ringed hand gently ran over the temporary home of their child.

"Ah yes. Marisol was that way when she was pregnant with lauren. One minute she was hot, the next she was too cold." Horatio smiled at the mention of his wife and two year old daughter. "Speaking of which, I must go. I told Marisol I'd be home early tonight."

"OK Horatio. See ya tomorrow." said Calleigh as she reached for a glass of water.

Just as Horatio was about to leave, her turned back to his two CSI's on the couch.

"Oh, and would you two please wait till you get home to do that sort of stuff."


End file.
